Girl Power!
by Ricky2freime
Summary: OS court - Jisbon / Rigspelt et Cho qui se trouve au milieu...


**Merci Merci de tous vos commentaires passés.**

**Bien entendu, je ne possède en rien les personnages du _Mentaliste_ et n'en retire aucun bénéfice.**

**Si vous lisez et que vous aimez, laissez un petit mot... ça fait toujours plaisir ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Lorsque Lisbon entra dans la petite cuisine du CBI, elle vit Rigsby et Cho attablés l'un en face de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux, leurs mains posées bien à plat. Van Pelt était assise sur le côté avec une feuille de papier et un crayon, alignant les petites barres.

_- Soul kitchen, The end, Wintertime love _et…_L.A. Woman_. Dit Rigsby.

Van Pelt fit quatre traits.

- Pas mal, fit Cho, tu connais tes _Doors_…

- Allez... je suis gentil… j'ai pitié de toi… reprit Rigsby : juste trois titres des _Stooges_.

- Fastoche : _I wana be your dog, dirt, fun house_ et cadeau bonus _Raw power_…

- Et merde!

Van Pelt ne disait rien, elle écrivait. Lisbon regardait la scène entre étonnement et « navrance ».

- Vous faites quoi, là ? C'est règlement de compte à OK Corral?

Van Pelt leva la tête.

- Pas loin… Wayne a défié Kimball : ils doivent donner, chacun à tour de rôle, quatre titres d'un groupe de musique choisi par son adversaire. Le premier à arriver 21 a gagné. Le match est en trois manches.

- Et qui mène ? demanda Lisbon, curieuse tout à coup.

- Cho… de peu… Mais c'est Wayne qui est parti pour payer sa tournée de pizzas.

Rigsby jeta un coup d'oeil à Van Pelt, le regard fiévreux.

- Bon, on peut se concentrer là, c'est sérieux… Tu sais, tu vas pas gagner Cho…

- C'est ce qu'on va voir… MC5 ?

_- Kick out the Jams_, _Borderline_… heu… heu… heu…

- Tic… tac… tic… s'amusait Cho.

_- Kick out the jams_, _Borderline_… Argh… je passe… fit Rigsby en tapant du plat de la main sur la table.

_- Kickout the Jams, Borderline, Let me try _et au hasard…_ Back in the USA._ Conclut Cho avec un petit sourire en coin… Alors? Je crois avoir gagné non ? On en est où? 1500 à 8 ?

Van Pelt fit quelques traits supplémentaires et compta.

- La troisième manche est encore remportée par Cho : 23 à 17… ce qui fait un total de 66 à 58… Désolée Wayne, c'était presque çà…

Rigsby prit la main Cho comme le joueur de poker qui cherche une dernière chance de se refaire.

- Ok, ok… Je te prends sur les réalisateurs américains avec une carrière post-1950…

- Tu vas perdre… dit Cho en regardant Rigsby droit dans les yeux. Celui qui perd paye les boissons pour les pizzas ?

- Ca marche…

Jane était entré pour confectionner son thé.

- Oh, j'adore ce jeu… fit-il. Je prends la gagne…

Van Pelt leva les yeux au plafond.

- Bon, j'abandonne… dit-elle en repoussant la feuille et le crayon. Je vous laisse vous étriper entre mecs… Vous savez ce qui est le plus triste ?

- Hein ? quoi ? demanda Rigsby...

- Je dis : vous savez ce qui est le plus triste ?

- Non, quoi ? fit Jane.

- Il fut un temps où les hommes se battaient pour l'honneur d'une Dame, un bout de ruban, une mèche de cheveux… je sais pas moi… l'Amour d'une femme ! Finit par s'exclamer Van Pelt.

Les trois hommes la regardèrent comme si elle venait de leur parler une langue qui leur était totalement étrangère. Vexée Van Pelt bougonna.

- D'accord, j'ai compris… « va te pendre »…

Van Pelt était exaspérée. Elle se leva, alla se servir un café et se dirigea vers la sortie avec Lisbon qui ne disait rien. Privilège du chef. Cho les arrêta.

- Grace ?

- Ouai, Cho ?

- Tu nous prêtes une de tes mèches ? Qu'il y ait un enjeu un peu moins « triste » qu'une pizza…

La remarque fit sourire les garçons.

- Ce que vous pouvez être lourds des fois, dit la jeune femme avant de sortir

Rigsby crut bon de remarquer.

- C'est les femmes d'aujourd'hui, çà… jamais contentes…

Alors qu'elles étaient dans le couloir, Van Pelt et Lisbon revinrent dans la cuisine.

- J'ai bien entendu ? Demanda Van Pelt.

Il était clair que cela allait chauffer pour Rigsby. Jane décida de s'éclipser mais Lisbon lui barra le passage, les bras croisés et le regard inquisiteur.

- Je… voudrais… enfin… euh... passer… là… heum… s'il vous plait ? …Lisbon ?... Chef ?

- Aucune chance. Répondit-elle. Alors Rigsby ? Développez…

Rigsby alla chercher du regard le soutien de Cho et Jane mais ils se défilèrent lâchement. Cho se remémora un des rares bons conseils sur les femmes qu'on lui avait jamais prodigué : ne jamais discuter leur place dans le monde d'aujourd'hui. Ce qu'il n'avait, d'ailleurs, jamais imaginé faire. Rigsby, encore une fois, avait parlé un peu vite. Il devrait se lancer dans la baston tout seul et affronter les conséquences.

- Merci les mecs… lança Rigsby devant leur peu d'enthousiasme… Développer, hein patron ? Ben, ce que voulais dire, c'est queeee… comment dire… je… enfin… les femmes… non… certaines femmes… pas vous hein, par exemple… mais certaines femmes… voudraient… comment dire… elles veulent être l'égale des hommes… ce qui est légitime, hein... je discute pas…mais… non… tout en… elles aussi garder les avantages que quand elles étaient femmes sous un système plus machiste… hein ? par exemple qu'on leur tienne la porte, qu'on paye le restaurant pour elles… Ce qui est bien, hein… je discute pas… ça non…

Chaque mot que Rigsby prononçait ne faisait que l'enfoncer un peu plus… il était sur le radeau de la Méduse et il y était tout seul.

Jane et Cho riaient sous cape. Mon Dieu qu'ils avaient bien fait de ne pas se mêler de la discussion.

Van Pelt et Lisbon s'étaient adossées au mur et avaient croisé les bras. Elles regardaient Rigsby s'agiter pour s'en sortir.

- Mon pauvre Rigsby… Commença Lisbon désolée…

- Ca, je vous fais pas dire… doubla Van Pelt… Comment, avec une méconnaissance aussi crasse de la psychologie féminine, tu as pu emballer une fille comme moi ?

Van Pelt avait parlé à voix haute mais c'était bien une réflexion personnelle qu'elle se faisait.

Rigsby la regarda, les yeux tristes et un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Parce que j'ai de l'humour ? Osa-t-il.

Van Pelt haussa les épaules et fit volte-face pour quitter la pièce.

- La pizza ? Végétarienne pour moi…

Rigsby souffla de soulagement. Cho le regardait.

- Tu sais où dormir ce soir ? demanda-t-il.

- T'as de la place sur ton canapé ?

- Faut voir… Sidney Lumet ?

- _12 hommes en colère, Serpico, Network _et_ le Crime de l'Orient Express_...

.

Van Pelt et Lisbon remontaient le couloir à pas vifs. Jane était derrière elles.

- Vous allez le faire mariner longtemps ? Demanda Lisbon.

- Il est chou, non, quand il prend cet air de chien battu ? Dit Van Pelt dans un rire avant de se reprendre… Heu désolée chef…

- Pourquoi je pose cette question, moi?... Je n'ai rien entendu… je ne veux rien savoir… répondit Lisbon en faisant mine de se boucher les oreilles.

Van Pelt disparut dans un bureau pour demander un renseignement.

Jane allongea rapidement le pas et arrivé au niveau de Lisbon, glissa à son oreille.

- Libre pour un restaurant ce soir, agent Lisbon?

- C'est vous qui payez, M. Jane ? fit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

- C'est envisageable… C'est vous qui me tiendrez la porte, agent ?

- D'accord… mais arrêtez de flirter sur votre lieu de travail et avec votre supérieur de surcroît.

- Je t'aime… dit-il en prenant à gauche pour aller se vautrer sur son canapé.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Et ben oui, j'aime bien la musique. **

**Alors je me suis amusé à la psychologie à 2 sous : _dis-moi ce que tu (insérer le verbe de votre choix), je te dirai qui tu es_... **

**Lisbon est plutôt pop, on le sait. Van Pelt plutôt "belles chansons d'amour" (A cause de son côté fleur bleue), Cho, bien qu'il soit le plus "impassible" et parce qu'il a passé sa jeunesse en rebelle, je le vois plutôt écouter les grands groupes pré-punk des années 70 avant de se tourner vers le rock en général et comme il passe beaucoup de temps avec Rigsby il lui a passé un peu le flambeau. Quant à ce dernier, de par ses parents, il a été bercé plutôt par le rock tex-mex (tendance zztop) où on parle de bière, de filles et de grosses cylindrées puis, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je le vois écouter de la country (Johnny Cash par exemple). **

**Jane, il est plutôt silencieux mais s'il doit écouter de la musique, il se tournera vers le jazz parce que la musique classique c'est cliché et qu'il est hors normes...**

**Vous parliez de la psychologie à 2 balles?  
**


End file.
